A Whole New Story
by OTHObsessive
Summary: Rachels brother Eric is back from two years in boarding school. Nathan has his eye on Rachel but what happens when a certain someone comes back to visit? What does Eric think of all this? Filled with love, lies and heartbreak. Oh, The drama.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel Gatina and Brooke Davis were in the gym for cheerleading practice.

"He thinks he can just walk back into my life just like that.. I hate it!" Rachel said frowning. She was talking about Eric Gatina, her brother. The same Eric that had left to boarding school 2 years ago.

Brooke looked at her and sighed "Rach, its gonna be OK. Besides the two of you used to be so close, just give him a chance" she said softly.

"OK. I'll try".

* * *

They were halfway through their routine when they heard a few voices. Nathan and Lucas Scott walked in with Eric Gatina following close by for basketball practice.

Nathan stopped dead in his tracks "damn" he said with a grin when he saw the girls, but what-or who- really caught his attention was Rachel Gatina, fortunately Eric never noticed this.

Rachel nudged Brooke "We've got _male_" she said with a grin.

Brooke raised an eyebrow and looked around to see what she was talking about "what the hell!?" she said walking to the guys "the gym is ours righ-" she stopped mid sentence when Rachel grabbed her arm "Chill Brooke, it was probably a mistake" she said and glanced at Nathan "besides it might be fun".

Brooke sighed "Fine" she said, Brooke usually didn't have a problem with boys but when it came to cheerleading she was serious. She knew that the one thing that would take away the girls' attention was boys, especially these boys.

* * *

Peyton Sawyer ran into the gym and watched the girls finish off the first routine. Rachel walked over to her and gave her a pat on the back "You're screwed bitch" she said and skipped out the door to get a drink. Peyton went over to Brooke who looked annoyed

"Sorry I'm late".

"This is the third time this week!"

"I know sorry" Peyton said pouting a bit

Brooke sighed "You're so lucky your one of my best friends"

* * *

Nathan saw Rachel going out of the gym. He looked at the guys "Lets take a quick break" he said and ran out of the gym himself. "Hey" he said when he caught up to Rachel who was walking over to the vending machine. Nathan knew by the look on her face that she wasn't so happy. He knew it was probably because of Eric. 

Rachel pushed her hair behind her shoulder "Hey Scott" she said picking up her water.

"So how is everything?"

"By everything, do you mean Eric?" Rachel asked laughing a bit.

"You two talking about me?" Rachel and Nathan turned around to see Eric walking up to them.

"Hey man" Nathan said with a smile as the two bumped fists. Nathan cleared his throat not liking the awkward silence "Hey.. I'm gonna go back, see you in a few?" he said. The two nodded and Nathan left.

Eric turned to Rachel who suddenly seemed to be interested in observing the floor. Eric grinned "Rach, can you at least look at me? I mean you ain't getting your present if-"

Rachels head shot up right away and she couldn't help but smile "You got me something?" she said as Eric laughed. She rolled her eyes knowing he just said it to get her attention "You suck" she said while laughing a bit. She looked back up at him "As much as I hate to admit it I missed you, you loser"

Eric smiled "Heres the sister I know and love" he said as he pulled her into a hug.

* * *

"NATHAN!" Rachel screamed poking his ear with her pencil. The two of them were doing their English homework together the next day at Nathans house and Nathan had his head down in his arms about to fall asleep.

Nathan lightly pushed her away "This is boring" he groaned "Wake me up when your done".

Rachel put on a mischief grin and got up from the bed she walked over to him "You know what? Your right. Lets go do something fun" she said taking his hand and leading him out of the room.

Nathans smile grew wider when they entered the room with the pool.

"You coming or what?" Rachel said with a smile.

Nathan shook his head and laughed jumping in after her. He looked at her and knew he had to make a move soon. Rachel was still laughing and decided to splash him. Nathan got pulled away from his thoughts when he got splashed "Oh thats it! Bring it on" he said grabbing Rachels waist. Rachel squealed trying to get away. Nathan lightly pushed her against the wall. Rachel stopped laughing only noticing then how close their faces were. Nathan leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips and Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back.

"Whats going on?"

Nathan and Rachel pulled away and stared at the person in shock.

**A/N: So my first fanfic. Please review and I'll post up the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter **calixx** and **RathanIsLove**

* * *

Rachel and Nathan pulled apart.

"Cooper?!" They said staring at him in shock.

Cooper watched as Nathan got out of the pool and helped Rachel out. Rachel got out of the pool and took a towel from the side drying herself off. Nathan looked at Cooper to Rachel and back again, he knew that Rachel used to have a crush on him and he wasn't sure if she still did and for some reason he started feeling a bit annoyed. Jealousy maybe? Nathan shrugged it off and turned back to his uncle "Swimming" he said answering his question.

Cooper laughed "So you two are going out?"

Rachel and Nathan exchanged glances "No" they said at the same time getting a confused look by Cooper he looked at them "So just a spur of the moment thing?" They both nodded. It was the truth right?

Rachels cell phone rang and broke the silence. She looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Brooke.

"Hey Bitch"

"Hey whore. You and Peyton. My house ASAP"

Rachel laughed she knew there was no point in asking why because Brooke sounded excited. She glanced over at Nathan who looked uncomfortable "Yea, I'm on my way" she said. The two hung up and she turned back to the two guys "Alright as much as I'd love to stay and chat but I have to go"

* * *

Rachel finally reached Brooke house and pulled in at the same time as Peyton. Peyton walked over to her "What's going on?"

Rachel shrugged "Lets go in and find out" she said walking to the door and ringing the bell. Brooke ran down the stairs. Pulled her two best friends in and closed the door.

"Lucas asked me out!" she said jumping up and down excitedly.

Rachel smiled "So you going to tell us the details or.."

"YES! OK so I was just at the gas station and so was he. I know, I know, not the most romantic place... but still! So anyways, we started talking and then the conversation went to that new scary movie coming out and I said 'I can't wait to watch that' and he said" she put on her best guy voice "'Yea, its coming out on Monday. What do you say we go together?' and I said-"

Rachel and Peyton both cut in at the same time with an extra cheery voice "YES!"

Brooke frowned "I said it quieter that that" she turned back to Rachel "So did you and Nathan get any homework done?"

"Yes" she looked at the two of them "Coopers back in town" she said leaving out the part that her and Nathan kissed. She hated hiding things from them but she'd tell them later.

Brookes smile grew wider "Oh, hot Uncle Cooper?" she said with a wink.

"You must be happy Rach" Peyton said giving her a grin.

Rachel got a pillow and hit them both "Whatever happened to 'Rach, hes older than you. Its not gonna happen?'"

"Yea well its still fun teasing you" Brooke stated getting a flick on the head by Rachel.

* * *

"You two kissed! And Cooper caught you?" Brooke squealed. It was Monday Rachel, Brooke and Peyton were by their lockers and Rachel had finally come clean about what happened. Rachel shushed her and nodded. As if right on cue Nathan and Lucas walked in with Eric and Tim. The four of them made their way over. 

"So girls you want some of 'The Tim'?" Tim said with a wink getting an eye roll from everyone.

"So what were you girls talking about?" Eric asked

"Nothing" Rachel said

"School" Brooke said

"Music" Peyton said

Eric looked at them confused so Rachel added "Girl stuff"

"So Brooke I'll pick you up at 7?" Lucas asked

"Yea" Brooke said as her smile grew even wider, if thats even possible.

* * *

Nathan took a seat next to Rachel in their Math class. He turned over to look at her "Hey, about the other day.."

"What happened the other day?" Eric said. He had just walked in and he stared at his friend and sister questioningly.

"Mr.Gatina please take a seat" said Mr.Adams their teacher. Fortunately Eric had to take a seat at the front since the rest of the seats were taken. Mr.Adams handed out the homework and went back to his seat. He had a strict policy of not getting up from your seat.

Rachel looked up from her paper and turned to Nathan and whispered "Don't worry I know how hot I looked in that mini skirt"

Nathan laughed. That was one of the things that he liked about Rachel she was always so confident. "Yea... I just couldn't control myself" he said with a wink making her giggle.

"Whats going on with you and Rachel?" Eric asked Nathan during gym class.

"Nothing man, we're just friends"

"Yea, I don't think Nathan would go for one of his best friends sister. I mean, you'd probably get pissed" Tim added nodding.

"True" Eric said laughing a bit. Nathan glanced at him suddenly worried about what would happen if he found out about the kiss.

* * *

Rachel was sitting at home talking to Brooke on the phone and Eric was out with some girl he just met "Omg Rach, it was great. Lucas is such a good kisser" Brooke said.

Rachel laughed "Did you two even watch the movie?"

"Yes!" Brooke said a bit to defensively.

Rachel was about to respond when she heard the door bell ring "One second Brooke" she said getting up from painting her nails. She opened the door to find Nathan on the other side "Hey Nate!" she said letting him in. What was he doing here?

"Nathans there?" Brooke said in a teasing voice "Well alright girl. I'm gonna go and dream about Lucas. Have fun" she said and hung up before Rachel could say anything.

Rachel turned to Nathan "Hey, Eric's not here. He's out with some girl he met at the mall" she explained. Nathan laughed but Rachel could tell he was feeling a bit uncomfortable, but why? She looked at him "You OK?" she asked sitting down next to him.

Nathan looked at her "Yea.. Hey Eric doesn't know about.. what happened, right?"

Rachel raised an eyebrow "If you're talking about the kiss. No, he doesn't... why?"

Nathan explained what happened during gym. Rachel folded her arms "Is Nathan Scott scared of his best friend?" she said putting on a shocked expression.

"No. I'm just saying. He'd probably be pissed if he found out" Nathan said.

Rachel rolled her eyes "Look alright, I can go out with whoever I want. Eric can't stop that. Besides that kiss was just a 'spur of the moment' right?" she asked even though she was trying to convince herself that it was.

Was it? he thought to himself. He was usually the guy that hooked up with girls not the one who fell for them, besides he didn't want to ruin his friendship with Eric. "Yea" he finally said not looking Rachel in the eye. He knew he didn't mean it but he still said it.

Rachel looked at him feeling hurt but why? She never fell for guy before but she was pretty sure she was falling for Nathan. "So hey is Cooper is single?" she asked shrugging off the feeling and going back to her normal self.

Nathan looked up "Rachel don't you think he's a bit to old for you?" he said hiding the jealousy.

Rachel shrugged "He's still hot"

Suddenly the door opened. It was Eric "Hey" he saw Nathan "Whats up?"

Nathan got up "Nothing I was just leaving" he said, rushing out the door.

Eric closed the door and looked at Rachel "What was that about?"

Rachel shrugged "No idea" she said confused.

******  
**

******A/N: Please Review. I'll try to put up the next chapter later on or tomorrow.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

One week later and it was the first away game of the school year. They were all at the hotel staying the night because the game was the next day. Nathan was still not talking to Rachel after Monday night and she had no clue why. All of them were now by the pool just talking about stuff. Rachel was lying on a chair as the others were playing 'I Never' in the pool when a guy named Josh from the Ravens basketball team made his way over "Hey Rachel" he said looking down at her and then looked around, he let out a small laugh "You know I think this is the first time I've seen you alone? Why aren't you in the pool?" he said sitting down next to her.

Rachel laughed and sat up to face him "Don't know just wanted some time alone I guess"

Josh grinned "Is that my cue to leave?" he said getting up a bit.

"What? No, no, no" Rachel said laughing because he took it the wrong way "Sit down, I just meant away from trouble.. You know 'I Never' hardly ever ends well"

As if on cue a cheerleader started chasing another cheerleader "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU KISSED HIM!" the first one yelled while running after another. Rachel and Josh started laughing harder and Rachel gave him a 'I told you so' look.

* * *

A cheerleader from the other school walked over to Nathan trailing her fingers up his arm " Hi, I'm Emma. You know you can come over to my hotel room" she said.

Nathan looked over at Rachel who looked like she was having a good time with Josh and then turned back to Emma with a grin "Yea sure" he said taking her hand as she led him the way.

* * *

Rachel glanced over at Nathan and Emma suddenly feeling her heart drop. She stopped laughing and swallowed and turned to Josh "I-I gotta go" she said, leaving before he could say anything.

Brooke was talking to Lucas when she saw Rachel who looked upset. She looked up at Lucas "Hey boyfriend, I'll be right back" she said. She caught up to Rachel "Rach? Whats wrong?" she said frowning.

"Nothing.. I'm just... I don't feel so good, I'm gonna go back to the room" Rachel said making it up on the spot.

"Alright.. You want me to come?" Brooke said worried. Rachel shook her head and left leaving a confused Brooke watching her.

Lucas walked over and wrapped his arms around Brooke's waist "What's wrong Pretty Girl?"

Brooke looked at him with a smile "Nothing" _At least I hope_ _its nothing_ she thought

* * *

Nathan and Emma were making their way to the elevator when Nathan stopped he saw that Rachel wasn't with Josh anymore and looked around trying to see her. He finally spotted her and saw that she was upset he let go of Emma's hand "Sorry, I have to go"he said. He turned back and couldn't see Rachel anymore so he went over to Brooke and Lucas "Hey have you guys seen Rachel?" he asked.

"Yea, she said she wasn't feeling to well. She went back to the room.." Brooke said.

* * *

"Rach! Wait up!"

Rachel turned around and saw Nathan running up to her. She sighed and kept walking. Nathan caught a hold of her arm turning her around to face him she looked hurt. "Hey.. what's wrong? You OK?" Nathan asked breathlessly looking worried.

"Yea, I am. Let go of me Nathan... I mean Eric might catch you. Besides aren't you supposed to be somewhere?" she asked coldly glaring at him and pulling her arm away before turning to walk off again.

Nathan looked at her confused and then a grin formed on his face as he grabbed Rachel again He finally realized why she was acting this way. Was Rachel Gatina jealous? He took her hand in his "I'd much rather be here" he said softly. Rachel opened her mouth to say something but Nathan interrupted "Screw Eric, he'll just have to deal with it" he said before going in for a kiss. Rachel kissed him back and smiled from under it.

* * *

Eric was talking to Haley or Tutor Girl as some of the girls, like Brooke, called her when Josh walked over to them. "Hey guys" he greeted and then turned to Nathan "Hey is your sister feeling OK?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't know.. I mean one second we're talking and the next she looks upset and leaves. So I was just wondering..." Josh explained

Eric looked at the two of them "Alright I'll go check on her. Be right back" he said and they nodded. He went upstairs going to her room when he saw a couple making out he laughed and then stopped when he saw who it was. Nathan and Rachel. He grabbed Nathan and slammed him against he wall "What the hell are you doing?! That's my sister! You said nothing was going on between you two!" he yelled.

Rachel ran over to them "Eric! Stop it!" she yelled pulling him away from Nathan.

Nathan looked at him "Look alright man-"

"-Shut up!" Eric said.

Rachel looked at Nathan "Hey I'll talk to you later OK? I just want to talk to my brother alone at the moment" she said giving him a quick hug. Nathan nodded "I'll call you later" he said before leaving.

Eric turned to Rachel "How long has this been going on?"

Rachel folded her arms "First of all you need to calm down, and secondly-"

"-He's gonna hurt you Rach!"

"What the hell Eric. Funny you say that cause he's your best friend you can be atleast a bit defensive" Rachel said staring at him in shock.

"Look alright, I'm just saying. He hooks up with girls and the next day they mean nothing to him.. I just don't want you to get hurt" Eric said.

"Well, I'll take my chances" Rachel said before walking into her room and slamming the door before Eric could reply.

Eric stared at the door and let out a breath he never knew he was holding. He knew Nathan and he knew his sister he was certain it wasn't going to work out. They were two of the wildest people he knew, no way they would last long right? But if they were... Well they weren't if he had anything to do with it.

* * *

Thanks for reviewing **IloveJameslafferty**. Sorry I couldn't update earlier. I know I say it all the time but please review so I know that people are reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Brooke entered the room a few minutes later and saw Rachel who was flipping through a magazine. She went over and sat next to her "Hey friend, you gonna tell me what's wrong?" Brooke said quietly.

Rachel looked up and gave her a smile and told her everything that happened. She stopped and let Brooke take it all in before continuing "But hey, its good right? I mean, me and Nathan?.." she said.

Brooke grinned suddenly excited again. She gave Rachel a mischief grin and jumped off the bed clapping, Rachel gave her a funny look not sure what was going on. Brooke rolled her eyes "Nathan and Lucas also known as our boyfriends, or soon to be boyfriend in your case? What are you two anyways? Well whatever.. back to the point they are sharing a room. So are me and you..."

Rachel got up finally getting what she was saying "I don't know where we stand... I guess I'm gonna have to figure that out... But about your plan.. I like the way you think"

"I call our room for me and Lucas!" Brooke yelled and ran to the door Rachel following behind. The two took a peek outside and saw that the hall was empty. They made their way to the boys' room, when they were halfway there they heard a voice "Well, well, well where are you two off too? Sneaking into other rooms?". Rachel and Brooke exchanged glances and slowly turned around and let out a sigh of relief when they saw Jake standing there with Peyton behind him.

"Yea kind of like you two are.." Rachel stated with a grin. Peyton started blushing she mouthed 'I'll tell you later' to the two before grabbing Jakes hand and leading him into a room. The two continued walking and reached the room lightly knocking on the door so no one else would hear it. Lucas finally opened it with a smile. The four of them talked for a bit and then Brooke and Lucas got up to leave "Bye Elmo" Brooke said with a wink and then quickly headed out the door so Rachel couldn't respond. Rachel cringed at the nickname. Nathan grinned and walked over to her.

"Cute" he said smirking

"Your so mean" Rachel said pouting a bit.

Nathan laughed "No seriosly, you're the only one that can pull that name off" he said lightly.

Rachel smiled "Oh wow, we've got a charmer" she said laughing a bit.

Nathan smiled down at her "So everything OK with Eric?"

Rachel nodded "Yea.. Well, It will be" she looked at him and then thought about what Brooke said "So hey, umm, I was just wondering what exactly are we?.."

Nathan smiled and stepped closer giving her a kiss "You can take that as your answer" he said and the two continued.

* * *

It was the next day and Rachel woke up lifting up her head from Nathans chest. She looked at the clock and then realized that they had to go down to the main hall in an hour. Meaning Whitey and Karen would be checking the dorms any minute now. She got up and lightly shook Nathan "Nate? Wake up" she said getting up. He woke up and gave her a smile and then looked at the clock as well "shit" he said quickly getting up. He peeked out the door and gave Rachel a signal that it was clear she rushed out of the room "See you later" she said with a wink making him smile more. She finally reached her room right when Lucas made his way out giving Rachel a goofy smile. Rachel and Brooke eyed eachother and laughed.

"Morning girls" Karen said walking down the hall.

Brooke and Rachel gave her a smile and then heard Whitey voice yelling about something. Rachel laughed "Busted" she said as the two walked back into the room. Rachel grabbed her towel and ran into the washroom before Brooke could go in "Ha!" she said shutting the door. She laughed as she heard Brooke swearing.

The Ravens had won the game and they were now all in the bus riding back. Rachel, Brooke and Peyton knew that they probably going to win, so they had already planned a party at Rachels' house. The party was going to be the next day and they still had to tell everyone else. The three got up and Rachel started explaining "So were having a party at my house!" everyone cheered and Brooke added "Bring whoever you want!" Eric who was sitting next to Josh was watching as Rachel and Nathan started to talk about the party. He knew he had to do something and soon...

**I know its a bit short sorry. But I won't be able to update on the weekend. Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel felt someones arms around he waist "hey my gorgeous girlfriend". Rachel giggled and turned around to face none other than Nathan, looking as hot as ever.

"Hey boyfriend" she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

Nathan pulled her into a hug "What no compliment for me?" he whispered. Rachel giggled feeling his breath on her neck. The two suddenly jumped apart when they heard someone clearing their throat. Peyton looked at the two of them laughing a bit.

"Sorry for interrupting.. but don't you think we should leave? So we can set up for the party?" she said.

Rachel grinned "This party is going to be great!" she said pulling away from Nathan and linking arms with Peyton as the two started to head out. They arrived outside to find Lucas and Brooke making out by Lucas' car. "Get a room" Rachel said laughing a bit.

"Maybe we will... when we arrive at _your_ house" Brooke said with a grin.

Rachel made a face "Go Brooke yourself" she said sticking out her tongue and getting a glare from Brooke.

* * *

It was about 7:00 and almost everyone was there. The house was set up with snacks and drinks and the music was blasting. Rachel went over to Nathan and grabbed his hand to dance "Come on" she said tugging on his arm. 

Nathan laughed "Rach, you know I'm not great at dancing" he said.

Rachel grinned "Yea I know. But, by the end of the day your going to be great. Cause I'm going to teach you"

They went on the dance floor and saw that Brooke and Lucas were dancing together so were Jake and Peyton and Bevin and Skillz.

* * *

Eric was by the mini bar drinking when he looked towards the dance floor. He suddenly regretted telling Rachel and Nathan that he was OK with them going out.

**Flashback**

_ They all started to head out of the bus but Eric caught up to Rachel and Nathan who were walking together and laughing about something. The two turned around and looked a bit uncomfortable when they say him but Eric started to speak "Look alright I'm sorry about how I reacted. If the two of you want to be together.. Well, I'm OK with it" he said. _

**End of Flashback**

Haley walked over to him "Hey, whats up?" she asked pulling him out of his thoughts.

* * *

Nathan was actually doing OK but he was getting tired on the dance floor. He looked at Rachel "Hey, I'm going to take a break alright?" he said. 

Rachel nodded she was about to go to the bar to get a drink when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned around to face Josh "Hey Rachel, you wanna dance?" he said with a smile sticking out his hand for her to take. Rachel laughed and took his hand "Sure" she said. The two of them had been friends for a while so she didn't mind dancing with him.

* * *

Eric was still talking to Haley when he saw Josh dancing with Rachel he grinned because he suddenly had an idea. When he saw that Josh was done dancing he excused himself and walked over to him. "Hey man, can you do me a favor?"

Rachel was done dancing with Josh so she went over to Bevin and Brooke who were chatting. "Hey losers, having fun?" she asked with a grin.

"Yes! This party's great!" Bevin said excitedly.

Brooke smiled "Yea, its fun when we all get to hang out together"

Rachel suddenly got an idea "Oh my gosh! Do you remember that cabin that I used to go to? The one that my dad bought?" Brooke and Bevin exchanged glances and gave her a nod. They heard a lot about the cabin from Rachels stories. "Well.. my parents hardly go there anymore, and I miss it. So I was thinking maybe a few of us can head over there next weekend?" she said. Brooke and Bevin jumped excitedly and agreed that it was a great idea.

* * *

"Wait.. So you want me to seduce your sister?" Josh said with a confused expression on his face.

Eric's eyes grew wide "No! I didn't say that... All I'm saying is.. I know you've liked her for a while so maybe you can you know.."

Josh shook his head "You want me to go between her and Nathan? Sorry man, but I can't do that. Me and Rachel are friends. Good friends. Meaning she trusts me"

Eric rolled his eyes and then another grin formed on his face. A mischief grin "Fine.. Hey, Chris Keller's in town right?Maybe I can ask him I mean-"

"FINE! I'll do it" Josh said cutting him off. He knew that Keller was trouble.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've just been a bit busy. Remember to review :) In the next chapter they are going to be at the cabin that they were at in Season 3 :)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**One week later**

Brooke, Lucas, Rachel, Nathan, Josh, Haley, Jake and Peyton were all waiting outside of Rachel and Erics' house for Bevin and Skillz. All of a sudden the couple pulled up "Yo, sorry dawgs my bag wouldn't fit in the car" Skillz said.

Rachel raised an eyebrow "Jeez Skillz, how much did you pack?"

Bevin laughed "Its a long story." she said and then looked at Skillz "Babe, trust me its not like were going to be camping outside in the woods or anything". Skills gave her a look of disbelief.

* * *

They finally arrived at the cabin. They took all their stuff out of the cars "You know what? I'm starting to think this weekend is going to be great" Skillz said looking at the cabin.

Rachel smiled "Thought so" she said as she led them into the house. She went into the middle of the room "Alright so the kitchen is fully loaded.. ATV's in the garage. Plasma screens are upstairs. Theres a river for fishing and a hot tub in the back..So there are 6 rooms choose any but the master bedroom.." she looked at Eric who gave her a look "Oh and the 'second master bedroom' as Eric puts it" she added rolling her eyes. Everyone took off to find a room.

Rachel led Nathan into the master bedroom. Nathan took a look around "Damn this place rocks" he said. He plopped down on the bed and took Rachels hand "A whole weekend away.." he said with a wink pulling Rachel down on top of him. Right when they were about to kiss there was a knock on the door. Rachel sighed and opened it to find Josh standing there "Hey Josh.. Whats up?" she said "You done unpacking?"

Josh looked at her "Uh, no... I was just wondering if you had one of my bags. I can't find it" he said making it up on the spot.

Rachel looked over her shoulder to check if they had any extra bags and then back at him "No we don't maybe Eric does?" she said. Josh nodded and left to find Eric. _Why is he acting so weird lately? _she thought to herself. She shrugged it off and went back to Nathan.

* * *

"Boys dinner is ready!" Peyton yelled. The guys were watching basketball on one of the plasma screens and the girls were making dinner. They came down "Mmm, smells good what did you girls make?" Jake asked wrapping his arms around Peytons waist. Brooke, Rachel and Haley exchanged glances and grinned at the new couple.

They were almost done eating and were now sitting around the table talking. "How about we play a game of 'I Never'?" Bevin asked excitedly. Everyone glanced at eachother.

Josh grinned "You know 'I Never' hardly ever ends well" he said winking at Rachel who said the exact same thing when they were at the away game. Rachel shook her head and laughed and Nathan rolled his eyes.

Bevin sighed "Well, how about... Truth or Dare?"

"I haven't played that game in like.. forever!" Brooke said obviosly agreeing.

"Yes! I go first" Bevin said "Haley.. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"Do you... Like Eric?" she said with a grin.

Haley blushed. Rachel grinned "We'll take that as a yes" she said getting a glare from Haley.

Haley muttered something inaudible under her breath "Josh truth or dare?" she said

"Dare"

"I dare you too... flick Rachel on the head" she said and then explained "I can't reach"

Josh who was sitting next to Rachel laughed and gave her a light flick on the head. Rachel gave a dramatic gasp "You just killed one brain cell!" she said making everyone laugh.

Nathan looked annoyed for a second but then covered it up "Hey, how about we go in the hot tub?" he said.

"I'm so in!" Rachel said getting up.

"Same here!" Brooke said.

Lucas got up "I guess I'll check it out"

They looked around to see if anyone else wanted too "Me and Skillz already went in earlier... We're going to go and... watch some TV!" Bevin said quickly grabbing Skillz hand and leading him upstairs.

Rachel laughed "And we all know whats _really_ going on" she said as the four headed out the door. Eric gave Josh a look "Hey. Wait up I'm coming too!" Josh said following them outside. Eric smiled satisfied.

"What was that about?" Haley asked confused

"Nothing" Eric said "You want to go watch some TV?"

"Uh, yeah.. sure" Haley said.

* * *

They all went into the hot tub Nathan only noticing then that Josh had come along as well. Him and Josh were pretty good friends and all but for some reason he was acting weird now and Nathan had no idea why. He was starting to get pissed of about how Josh would look at Rachel. Like he was right now Nathan got up "Hey, you know what? I'm not feeling so well. I think I'm going to head back" he said leaving into the house.

Rachel looked over her shoulder confused and then back at the three "Hey, I'm getting tired myself" she said getting up.

Brooke saw that Josh was about to get up and she knew that Rachel wanted to talk to Nathan "Hey Josh did you see the last basketball game?" Brooke said cheerfully. Lucas looked at her with a confused look and Brooke nudged him under water.

Rachel finally caught up with Nathan upstairs in their room. She took his arm "Hey you feeling ok?" she said sounding worried.

Nathan gave her a smile "Yea.." he said locking the door and then sliding his arms around Rachels waist "I just wanted to get out of there" he whispered lightly kissing her on the neck as Rachel let out a soft moan. She grinned and pulled him down onto the bed.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Eric and Haley were sitting down on the couch watching some TV. They could hear Brooke, Lucas and Josh laughing and talking, fortunately Eric hadn't realized that Nathan and Rachel had already left. Haley glanced over at Eric the two of them we're hanging out a lot more these days and she was starting to like him. Really like him. Eric felt Haley staring at him and looked over. Haley immediately put her attention back to the TV making Eric laugh. "Why are you so shy sometimes?" he asked still laughing a bit.

"I am not shy" she said a bit defensively folding her arms.

Eric shook his head "Whatever you say" he said staring back at the TV.

Haley was getting annoyed. She grabbed him and gave him a light kiss on the lips. Eric stayed frozen he was to surprised to move "Told you I'm not shy" she said. She leaned back against the couch not believing what she had just done.

* * *

Aha don't worry **RathanIsLove **they're still together :D. Thanks for reviewing **IloveJameslafferty **


End file.
